The secret of the wars
by lobunaluna
Summary: Los recursos se agotan y los integrantes del bastión rebelde cada vez deben ignorar sus propios límites para satisfacer las necesidades de sus familias. A muchos dejo de importarle el tener que realizar acciones, que luego les removieran la conciencia, con tal de llevarles algo de comer a los suyos. Además esos tres niños... solo son tres huérfanos ¿Que podrían tener de especial?
1. Hallazgo

_**La historia me ha estado dando vueltas desde que comencé a escribir "Jóvenes salvajes" (Siendo esta la privilegiada a la hora de la decisión de con cual comenzar).**_

_**La idea de Kardia como hermano mayor, por alguna razón me agrada más de lo que hubiera pensado (así también como escribir desde el punto de vista de la psiquis de los personajes.)**_

_**La historia será una mezcla de los géneros:**_

_**Family, Drama, suspenso, Hurt y confort, Frienship y algo de humor (y otras cosas)**_

_La historia se centrara en las personas de:** Kardia y su hermano adoptivo Milo, Degel y Camus Gainmides (hijos de científicos capturados) y Aioros y Aioria (dos hermanos rescatados de una base con fines científicos)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC y Next Dimension no me pertenecen.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Resumen de la historia.<strong>_

_**La historia está ambientada en un mundo casi apocalíptico donde se llevaba a cabo una guerra cívico-militar, donde "El gran Gremio" (**__los malos__**) poseen el control total de casi todo el mundo, principalmente en las grandes ciudades, donde quienes vivan bajo sus reglas gozaran de los privilegios de estar con ellos. Mientras que todos aquellos, que deseen la libertad y la igualdad, integrados en "La alianza" (**__los buenos__**) son perseguidos, ejecutados o en los peores casos utilizados para fines de investigaciones privadas de los altos directivos de "El gran Gremio".**_

_**El objetivo principal de los integrantes de "La alianza" es derrocar a los altos directivos del grupo rival para volver a instaurar las democracias y derechos perdidos. Solo que ello llevara más lágrimas, sangre y vidas de lo que se pensó al principio. Los recursos se agotan y los integrantes del bastión rebelde cada vez deben ignorar sus propios límites para satisfacer las necesidades de sus familias. A muchos dejo de importarle el tener que realizar acciones, que luego les removieran la conciencia, con tal de llevarles algo de comer a los suyos.**_

_**El gran gremio tenía el control de casi todas las áreas de cultivo, las fuentes de agua dulce y demás objetos necesarios para la vida humana.**_

_**Aunque ese no era el único problema...**_

_**Los altos miembros de "La alianza" poseían dos grandes preguntas sin respuesta:**_

_**¿Que planeaban los rivales cuando hacían investigaciones genéticas?**_

_**¿Acaso planeaban cambiar a la humanidad?**_

_Hallazgo._

Los hombres entraron al lugar, el ejército había logrado dar con una base oculta en las montañas. Parecía ser, que en ese pabellón solo hubiera equipo de laboratorio. Ya que estaban en un laboratorio, preservar la información de las computadoras era primordial. Al llegar a una amplia habitación, vieron a uno de los científicos frente a una computadora. Solo realizo la única acción que creyó posible, jaló el gatillo y luego se acercó al hombre que yacía junto a las computadoras.

-Estaba por borrar los archivos…-informo uno de sus compañeros, mientras cancelaba los procesos- y destruir el laboratorio…-agrego, cuando leyó en qué consistía el "proceso de limpieza de datos". Uno de sus camaradas, se acercó a un pasillo lateral mientras otros dos se quedaban a asegurar la entrada al laboratorio. Él siguió a su otro compañero por el pasillo.

_Pasillo._

Se acercaron a las puertas blancas, todas al costado tenían un panel con código y una tableta electrónica que parecía contener los datos. Aunque, claramente, para acceder a los datos (de las tabletas) había que introducir un código aparte. Lo bueno, que estas si podían ser retiradas de sus soportes.

-Vacía-informo su camarada, luego de mirar por el vidrio de la primera puerta- despejada- agrego tras mirar por la segunda. Comenzó a imitarle, las habitaciones por que claramente eran eso estaban vacías…

-Estar en estos lugares, me trae mala espina…-informo el sujeto, mientras con cuidado miraba por los pequeños rectángulos.

-Hace 10 años…-su amigo le miro- Que paso… Trata de superarle.-le informo su amigo, sin bajar la guardia- todas tienen un dispensador de agua en el techo…-se detuvo y siguió mirando el objeto- no sé por qué, pero no creo que sea para apagar un incendio.

-Eso deja libre un gas…-Comento mientras se detenía ante la puerta número ocho.- Si era necesario, dejaban libre el gas y adiós quien estuviera dentro… -dejo libre un suspiro, recordar cuando había estado dentro de una celda similar, con solo 11 años, no era muy grato. Se asomó por la pequeña ventanilla, seguro de que se hallaría con una nueva habitación vacía- ¡HAY UN NIÑO!-Observo a la pequeña criatura, que no parecía tener más de 8 años, sentada en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Tenía el pelo azul muy corto y vestía de blanco, como él recordaba que era la vestimenta durante su cautiverio.- Perros, siguen experimentando con criaturas.

-Vuela la cerradura.-ordeno su compañero.

-No.-El soldado que se había encargado de las computadoras se acercó- si le disparan al cerrojo todo vuela en mil pedazos y el chico será asesinado por el gas… o morirá con nosotros en la explosión

-¿Y cómo le sacamos?-pregunto el joven, que seguía frente a la puerta mirando al niño.

-Con esto.-le mostró una tarjeta- la tenía en su bata.- por poco y le atravesáis con las balas…

-No me regañes Degel… Saca al niño-gruño el joven, de 21 años mientras su amigo pasaba la tarjeta.- mierda… es lo que creo.

-Ahora traigo la mano del muerto…-informo el otro soldado.

-Solo trae al muerto… No le cortes la mano-gruño Degel, ante la descabellada idea de su camarada.- Kardia, ve a asegurar la otra habitación… Albafica… Sísifo… ¿Pueden acompañarle?-los dos jóvenes asintieron, mientras dejaban a los dos gemelos cuidando la entrada por donde habían llegado.

-Ya traje al muerto…-informo Manigoldo, mientras traía al científico.- ¿van a revisar? Que Kardia se quede, yo revisare con Sísifo y Alba.-Kardia observo el nombre que identificaba al sujeto**: MILO VIII.**

_Laboratorio de investigación._

-Aparatos… agujas… inyecciones raras…-Manigoldo decía en voz alta, todo lo que podría captar su vista- y más aparatos…-informo mientras miraba con desprecio el lugar.- otra sala de tortura disfrazada.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no querías que viniera Kardia…-comento Albafica, mientras seguía revisando los accesos- de seguro le tuvieron en un lugar similar…

-Lo que más recuerda Kardia… es que le sacaban sangre y le colocaban agujas en la espalda… -comento Sísifo mientras miraba los frascos llenos de líquidos extraños.

-Eso es lo que les contó a ustedes…-informo Manigoldo.- Degel y yo sabemos la historia completa… todo lo que le hicieron. Las agujas… eran para sacarle médula espinal… Aunque ni idea para que la querían.

-Pobre Kardia… eso explica por qué es así… -comento Albafica- la zona es segura.-notifico mientras bajaba un poco el cañón de su arma de asalto.

_Habitación._

Kardia le dio su arma a Degel y luego lentamente fue abriendo la puerta. Vio que el niño le dedico una mirada ligeramente perdida y observo el pequeño hilo de baba que caía por su mentón. Se fue acercando lentamente al menor, se arrodillo a su lado y pudo apreciar las marcas en los brazos de este.

-Estas drogado, pobre criatura, vete a saber que te metieron en el cuerpo…-mascullo por lo bajo, mientras se sacaba la campera y cubría al chico con ella. Se volvió a colocar el chaleco, tal vez, le llegaría a necesitar si había problemas.

-¿Se puede pasar?-pregunto Degel, mientras que con el pie trababa las puertas por si las dudas. Aunque algo le decía que la puerta era de cierre veloz y automático.

-Sí, que venga el capitán Ilias es posible que el niño necesite atención médica. -informo mientras lo tomaba en brazos- Esta bajo los efectos de algún narcótico.

_Laboratorio de investigación, dos horas después._

-Acuesta al niño en la camilla.-ordeno el capitán Ilias, mientras Kardia traía al menor en brazos.- quiero medir sus signos vitales… ya que tenemos el control de la base…-vio que Kardia hacia una pequeña mueca al ver los artefactos.- como bien dijiste Kardia, está bajo el efecto de algún narcótico…-comento mientras revisaba sus pupilas con una pequeña luz- Su pulso está bien, los signos vitales son estables… -Acostó al niño de lado y le levanto ligeramente la remera, muy similar a las que usaban los niños de los hospitales, tenía marcas de pinches en toda la columna.- es posible que le hayan sacado médula espinal…

-¿Para qué diablos quieren la médula espinal…?-pregunto Defteros- ya debe ser el número 300 que veo con esas marcas.

-La sangre de la médula, puede ser muy útil para determinadas enfermedades…-informo el capitán y médico.-Como así también, las células madre.

- Se parece a Kardia…-Comento Manigoldo, que estaba cerca de una de las puertas de acceso. Degel estaba en la otra habitación, junto a otros técnicos, copiando los archivos de las computadoras. Los presentes dejaron libres risas, el mencionado miro al menor. Tenía razón, había un ligero parecido apenas perceptible dado que el menor estaba casi pelado.

-Yo no tengo familia.-informo el hombre mientras miraba hacia el rostro del menor- no nos parecemos casi nada… además, está casi pelado…-comento mientras observaba el cabello sumamente corto del menor.- Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando se desato la guerra.

-Eso es porque le pelaron-informo Ilias, mientras cubría al niño con una manta- que vengan con una camilla y lo lleven a la base… Sera mejor hacerle estudios…

-Cuando tengamos la información de las computadoras, será innecesaria.-Comento Manigoldo con desaire.

-Sera necesario, porque tenemos que analizar toda la información de sus computadoras… -Ilias le miro, para luego mirar al menor- y hasta que los analistas logren destrabar todas las carpetas, puede pasar un buen tiempo…

_Dos años después._

El niño corrió por las casas en ruinas, en su espalda llevaba un pequeño cargamento, y se aseguraba de esconderse inmediatamente luego de realizar un veloz trayecto. No iba solo, otro niño de su edad corría a su lado, se metieron en una casa en ruinas y de ahí pasaron a un túnel oculto por el que antaño había corrido las aguas negras. Ahora no era más que un túnel seco sin nada más que ratas cada cierto pequeño trayecto.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a una escalera, el que iba adelante subió y levanto apenas la tapa de la alcantarilla. Le hizo un gesto a su compañero y salieron a la calle. Antes de partir, procuraron cerrar la alcantarilla sin dejar rastro de su accionar. Luego de otro largo trayecto, llegaron a un edificio casi demolido en algunas zonas por la guerra. Comenzaron a subir a las corridas por la escalera, al llegar a uno de los pisos dejaron de correr dado que ya no podían darse ese lujo o terminarían acribillados por las armas de fuego. Se dirigieron a uno de los departamentos deshabitados y entraron.<p>

-Joder... casi nos matan del susto.-gruño un chico con lentes de marco fino. Luego de bajar el arma, agradeció ser de los que esperaban antes de disparar.

-Corrección casi les matamos del susto-dijo un joven de cabellera azul larga y ojos turquesas.

-Les trajimos algo de comer...-informo uno de los niños, mientras se quitaba la mochila y les daba unas hogazas de pan reseco.

-También conseguimos café...-informo el otro de lo más sonriente.- bueno... o eso se supone que es...-admitió con una tímida sonrisa el de cabello azul marino y ojos celestes fríos.

-Milo, Camus venir hacia aquí es peligroso-Informo el francotirador, mientras partía la hogaza de pan- solo tiene diez años, deben ser más prudentes... o no llegaran a ser adultos.-Les reprendió.

-Milo sabe guiar muy bien-Informo Camus- casi ni vamos por arriba. Ninguno del EGG (El gran gremio) nos pudo haber visto.

-¿Así que ninguno del consejo del huevo pudo haberles visto...?-Los nenes dejaron libre una risita, a pesar que no entendían el origen real del chiste- ¿Por dónde vinieron? Para estar tan seguros de que no fueron vistos-Kardia les miro, mientras se pasaban las tazas con café casi diluido.- no hay otros caminos... con Degel conocemos todos-los nenes sacaron un mapa hecho con crayones, al reverso había lo que parecía ser parte de un antiguo afiche de algún concierto ya pasado- ¿qué es esto?

-los túneles que hay debajo de la ciudad, con Camus y Aioria, los estamos explorando.-informo con todo orgullo el de ojos turquesas, ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermano mayor.

-¿Están usando los túneles...? Pensé que estaban bloqueados...-Degel miro sorprendido el plano bastante claro.- niños... eso es brillante.

-Fue idea de Milo.-indico Camus, mientras mordía la hogaza de pan seco.- algunos si están bloqueados...-Kardia iba a decir algo, pero noto que Milo se tenía pensado adelantar a su protesta.

-Tu dijiste que deberíamos buscar otros caminos... para no andar tanto por fuera y a la vista de los francotiradores-informo el nene de 10 años.- Yo pensé en gusanos, ellos están bien mientras no salgan debajo de la tierra y se quedan en sus túneles.-los mayores tuvieron que reprimir la risa, Kardia se acercó al lugar donde había dejado el rifle de mira.

-Hay niños, aunque sea un buen mapa, eso no justifica que se hayan arriesgado a venir hasta aquí.-informo mientras volvía a montar guardia.- es muy peligroso...-y nosotros no somos gusanos, quiso agregar, pero le pareció innecesario.

-Pero el refugio está a varios kilómetros... como también las tropas de los malos.-informo Milo mientras observaba a su hermano mirar por la mirilla del rifle- Nosotros no salimos a arriba a menos que otra opción no nos quede... y ustedes no han comido en horas...-ninguno de los mayores replico a esas palabras.

-Degel... nos acaban de hacer la señal.-informo, Kardia, mientras alejaba su ojo de la mira de su arma- es hora de volver y descansar...-el otro joven tomo su rifle mientras terminaba de engullir su porción del pan...

-¿Podemos explorar el edificio?-pregunto Camus con una expresión risueña en los ojos.

-No.

-¿Por qué?-el nene miro algo defraudado a su hermano mayor.

-Es peligroso Camus... Vamos... caminen detrás nuestro-pidió Degel, mientras reanudaban la marcha.- sean buenos hermanitos y hagan caso...-los dos nenes asintieron.-Que nos hicieran señal de paso libre, no quiere decir que no haya peligro cerca...

-Milo quédate atrás mío y si hay problemas, tú y Camus corran y no paren no importa que pase.-el menor asintió, mientras volvió a meter el mapa improvisado en su mochila.

Para Milo, Kardia era su hermano mayor y eso era irrevocable, a pesar que fuera imposible que sean hermanos dado que el mayor era hijo único.

_Continuara._

**AVISO:**

**DEBIDO A QUE ME ENCUENTRO CURSANDO LA UNIVERSIDAD (: P) LA HISTORIA SERA ACTUALIZADA APROXIMADAMENTE CADA 15 DÍAS (Tal vez menos).**

**Dependiendo de su aceptación, veré si la continuo o no.**


	2. Lo necesario

_Lo necesario._

Degel acomodo las mantas y ato una cuerda a la muñeca de Camus. El otro extremo estaba atado a su propia muñeca, a solo unos metros Kardia hacia lo mismo. Eso lo hacían por una simple cuestión: por más caos que existiera en el mundo los hombres seguían siendo hombres y las maldades seguían siendo maldades. Ambos sabían de casos que infantes y niños desaparecían misteriosamente. Kardia se hacía una idea de que pasaba con algunos niños, a fin de cuentas a los del Gremio no les convenía experimentar con los hijos de sus seguidores.

Siempre, desde que el mundo es mundo, estarían las personas que pondrían sus deseos y ambiciones personales antes que la vida de otras personas. Por miedo a que mientras durmieran alguien les arrebatara de sus brazos a los menores, preferían atarlos a ellos. La idea no era originalmente de ellos, si no que la habían copiado de los gemelos Aspros y Defteros. Habían observado en varias ocasiones, a los gemelos atar a sus hermanos a ellos cuando se disponían a descansar. En unos pocos días todos, aquellos que tuvieran menores a cargo, hacían lo mismo.

* * *

><p>-Kardia.<p>

-¿Mmm?-el joven no abrió los ojos y aferro un poco más al menor en su posesivo abrazo.

-¿Extrañas a tus papás?-Kardia abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, no se la esperaba y mucho menos cuando lo que quería hacer era dormir.

-Milo, me acabas de provocar un desvelo.-le notifico.

-Perdón, es que yo no recuerdo a mis papás...-El mayor tapo un poco más al menor y dejo libre un suspiro antes de susurrarle.

-Ellos seguramente te defendieron con uñas y dientes, no pienses en eso.-le acaricio con cuidado el cabello- en alguna parte de tu mente, están los recuerdos de ellos... Y también en tu corazón ha de estar el amor que te brindaron... Duerme pensando en el amor que tus padres te dieron...

-Pero no lo recuerdo...

-Pero si existió-informo Kardia en un tono solemne- no es necesario recordar, solo sentirlo...

_Salón de conferencias, Casa de la alta gobernación. Gran Unión de Naciones Sustentadoras. (G.U.N.S)_

-Han pasado más de 4 años desde que perdimos a los dos primeros sujetos...-el gran jefe de "El gran gremio", quienes eran los controladores de la emergente y poderosa "nación", miro a los integrantes de su gabinete de "ministros"- hace dos que perdimos al último. ¿Qué han hecho para recuperar a los experimentos?

-Señor, los hemos buscado por todos los lugares posibles.-comenzó uno- pero no hay rastros de ellos, como había advertido, se debió de haber colocado un chip de rastreo en todos los sujetos...

-Eso hubiera sido un desperdicio de dinero-comento otro de los integrantes del gabinete- es fracaso de las medidas de seguridad, se supone que los laboratorios nunca deberían de haber sido encontrados.-Miro al "ministro" de seguridad- era tu deber el de asegurar que ninguno de los experimentos se perdiera...

-Claro, lávate las manos Queen.-comento el hombre a cargo de la seguridad- son tus científicos los incapaces de lograr hacer lo que se supone "tenían dominado"

-Necesitamos a los sujetos.

-¡BASTA!-Los hombres guardaron silencio y miraron al honorable presidente de la Gran Unión Naciones Sustentadoras. - Escuchen bien, los sujetos son la llave para alcanzar los que todos en esta mesa deseamos. -miro al jefe de los ejércitos- No sé qué harás pero recuperarlos. -el sujeto asintió- Pon precio a las cabezas de quienes les tengan y ofrece las mejores cosas para quienes los entreguen.

-Sera pan comido eso, muchos deben saber dónde están, pero no lo que valen.-el hombre sonrió con malicia- me encargare personalmente de divulgar la información...-realizo una pausa- ¿Que hay con los sujetos cero?-el presidente miro al jefe de científicos.

-Sería mejor tenerles, para muestras.-El hombre tomo una tableta y accedió a los archivos- de ellos tenemos nombres e informaciones de ellos. Pero sería bueno tenerles, para tener comparaciones.

-Entonces, también los quiero a ellos. -Sentencio el jefe, antes de mirar fijamente a su gabinete- retírense y esta vez, no quiero fallas de nadie.

_Ciudad en ruinas. Fuera de los límites de G.U.N.S_

Algunos de los soldados del El gran gremio, tenían que buscar algunas formas de violar las leyes de estos dado que por más privilegios que obtuvieran en algunas cosas otras eran absolutamente anuladas. Teniendo a los integrantes de La Alianza, en algunos casos dispuestos a lo que fuera por conseguir lo necesario para los suyos, se limitaban a las "negociaciones" con estos. Aunque había veces que los del "La Alianza" solo les engañaban, cuando observaban que tenían lo que necesitaban no mostraban para nada de piedad al momento de asesinar a los soldados del E.G.G. Todos los de La alianza sabían que los del E.G.G sabían que estaban las posibilidades de ser asesinados por ellos en algún descuido, como así también los de La alianza sabían las posibilidades que en esas negociaciones los del E.G.G los asesinaran.

* * *

><p>Defteros reviso al sujeto y encontró lo que buscaba, el frasco de antibióticos estaba sellado y tenía presentaba la fecha junto con el lote. Aun había mucho tiempo hasta que el antibiótico dejara de ser útil, tenía una fecha de vencimiento que anunciaba su inutilidad dentro de unos años.<p>

-Aspros... la próxima vez, no le vueles la cabeza-se quejó al pequeño comunicador que llevaba- me llenaste de su sangre y otras cosas...- Como respuesta recibió la risa ahogada de su gemelo por el comunicador.- espera que le saco todo lo que nos pueda ser útil, me ponga la remera y vamos por los chicos.

_Fabrica en ruinas. Dos horas después._

Con una sola parada para que Defteros se limpiara la cara, luego de que el efectivo tiro del rifle de mira de Aspros le terminara causando que terminara ensuciado. Se dirigieron, con las mayores precauciones posibles, hacia el lugar donde habían escondido a los adolescentes de 14 años.

* * *

><p>Aspros se acercó a uno de los inmensos hornos de la antaño fundidora, abrió la compuerta y un arma calibre 9 mm no tardo en apuntar hacia su cabeza.<p>

-Ese sí que era un tiro seguro. Menos mal que no apretaste el gatillo Kanon.-informo el mayor, mientras le tendía la mano al chico que salió del lugar.- ¿Saga?

-Sigue dormido...-informo el menor, se hizo a un costado y sus hermanos mayores sacaron a su gemelo del horno ya arruinado por la guerra.

-Saga...-Defteros movió apenas al muchacho y este abrió los ojos- mira... conseguimos antibióticos-informo mientras abría el frasquito y colocaba una pastilla en la boca del chico- toma... aquí tienes un poco de agua-le dio de beber de su cantimplora- en unos días estarás bien... -Informo mientras apartaba un poco del cabello del rostro del chico y media la temperatura de su frente con la mano.- Aspros. ¿Nos movemos?

-Sería lo más indicado...-informo el mayor de los hermanos de 24 años- no es prudente seguir tan cerca del límite...-Miro a Kanon- tu y yo cuidaremos la espalda de Defteros y la de Saga. ¿Entendido?

-Si-el chico tomo con firmeza el arma de fuego, como sus hermanos mayores le habían enseñado.

_Escondite de La Alianza._

Defteros acostó a Saga sobre un montón de mantas, colocadas en un rincón, le indico a Kanon que se acostara con su gemelo. Ato una cuerda en la muñeca de cada chico y luego se dirigió a la entrada de la pequeña y vacía bodega. Había atado una segunda cuerda al tobillo de Kanon y esta, mucho más larga que la primera, la ato a su muñeca. Si por alguna razón, alguien lograba entrar a esa habitación (cosa que los mayores dudaban dado que solo había una entrada) e intentaba llevarse a alguno de los gemelos se enterarían.

-¿Por qué diablos te tardaste en disparar?-pregunto Defteros, una vez seguro de que Kanon estaba profundamente dormido.

-Perdona, pero es que no podía apretar el gatillo, el ángulo no era muy benéfico...-se excusó Aspros.

-Debiste de apretar el gatillo, apenas te hice saber que tenía la medicina para Saga.-El joven le miro- por suerte, su muerte pasara como víctima de un francotirador al asecho y no por causa de una trampa que les tendimos... ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, pero si no le matabas completamente libre no salía...-Defteros cerró los ojos. Recordando la mirada que ese sujeto le dedico, cuando le vio quitarse la remera y le dio a entender que estaba dispuesto a intercambiar sexo por la medicina para Saga.

-No te preocupes, la próxima vez que tengamos que exponernos así... Tú vas con el rifle y yo me expongo...

-As...-Defteros le miro divertido- con la cara de loco que tienes, nadie se traga el que realmente estas necesitando lo que quieres negociar...-los dos hermanos dejaron libres risas por lo bajo.

_En otro sector._

-Sisi...-el joven abrió los ojos y miro al niño de 10 años que dormía abrazado a él.

-¿Que pasa Aioria?-el joven abrió los ojos y miro al niño, en su hombro llevaba la correa de un arma de asalto y en una de sus piernas (sujeta con una agarradera) un arma 9mm.

-No puedo dormir...-informo el menor, mientras miraba al tercer muchacho dormir profundamente bajo el cuidado que promovía el abrazo del joven militar.- ¿Por qué Aioros si puede dormir?

-No lo sé-informo el rubio, para luego comenzar a acariciar el cabello del niño- Tranquilo Aio, nadie te hará daño...

-¿Por qué nos hacían eso?-pregunto el niño, mientras refregaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Sísifo.

-Porque son malos-informo Sísifo, para luego mimar un poco más al menor- no dejare que les hagan daño, ni yo ni Ilias ni ninguno de los chicos... Te lo prometo.-Aioria se tapó un poco más con la gastada manta y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño una vez más.

_Base de experimentación n°7. G.U.N.S_

-Hace cuatro años, de haberlos seguido teniendo en nuestro poder... Hace cuatro años hubiéramos tocado la gloria...-murmuro el sujeto, observo a la distancia las computadoras quienes seguían dando señales de error- No podemos volver a llevar a cabo de nuevo el proceso, necesitamos a los sujetos para poder decodificar el A.D.N y A.R.N.

-Señor-un hombre se acercó y le tendió unas hojas- las computadoras han desarrollado el rostro de los sujetos de prueba. Solo hay que repartirlos entre las unidades.

**Aioros IX.**

**Aioria V**

**Milo VIII.**

-Tienen que encontrar a los sujetos, como así también a los sujetos ceros.-el hombre dio vuelta su pantalla y dejo a la vista la foto de tres personas- Con quienes comenzó todo.

-Ese es el capitán de La Alianza-informo el sujeto indicando la foto de Ilias- ese es su hermano y creo que a él le apodan el escorpión.- el científico arqueo una ceja- le dicen así porque esta horas acechando y ataca de forma sorpresiva.

-Así que están vivos...-el hombre sonrió- pues quiero que los atrapen y los traigan.

_Túneles, Ciudad en ruinas. Fuera de los límites de G.U.N.S. Al amanecer siguiente._

-Como se me antoja un sándwich completo...-Milo observo a Kardia quien sonrió de medio lado- era algo que se comía...

-Sí, me lo imaginaba...-comento el niño, mientras seguía el camino detrás de su hermano.

-¿Degel?-el francés mayor se detuvo en un cruce y huso un espejito para observar hacia ambas direcciones. Luego de confirmar que el camino estaba libre, miro a su hermano menor.- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-A buscar algo de comer-informo Kardia- con Degel vimos unos venados al Este de la ciudad... Con algo de suerte, siguen ahí.

-Ahí es donde el bosque avanzo.-apunto Milo- si no están, con Camus podemos matar palomas con las resorteras.

-Preferiría que no hicieran eso-apunto Degel.- A pesar que cuando hay hambre no existen los gustos. Eviten cazar...

-Si.-respondieron ambos niños al unísono.

-Vamos.-ordeno Kardia, mientras continuaban con la marcha hacia el Este.

_Base de experimentación n°7. G.U.N.S. Al mismo tiempo._

- Prácticamente, la jubilación y la buena vida.-comento uno.

-Solo con uno de ellos, todo lo que dan a cambio.

-¿Para que los querrán?-pregunto uno, que al igual que otros leía la cartelera.

-¿Te importa realmente? Solo son unos idiotas, unos don nadie.

-El mayor va a hablar-informo otro- es sobre este tema...

-Palabras más, palabras menos-uno se colgó el arma al hombro- no cambia el valor de las cabezas de estos seis.

-Vivos, si los matamos no hay nada-informo uno de ellos, antes de empezar a caminar hacia el patio de la base.

_Continuara._

_Como dije, tal vez las actualizaciones eran cada 15 días._

_Y si estoy jugando con las siglas._


	3. Las vidas

_**Saint Seiya y TLC no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><em>Las vidas.<em>

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunto Camus, que caminaba a un metro de su hermano mayor, Milo cada tanto se detenía y recogía piedras cuyos bordes fueran filosos. Eran sus "municiones" de resortera, a pesar que a Kardia no le agradara mucho la idea... Muchas veces la cena había sido por cortesía del excelente tiro de Milo.

-Poco.-informo Kardia, levanto un puño y los otros tres se detuvieron. Vieron que más adelante un fino polvo caía de la parte superior de la alcantarilla. El camino marcado por el polvo paso por encima de ellos, los jóvenes no movieron un musculo hasta que este dejo de ser visible.- Tanque...

-¿Son esas cosas grandes que tienen un cañón?-pregunto Milo, Degel asintió- ¿no deberíamos volver y avisar al resto?

-No, Milo, no creo que sea necesario... Los tanques son fáciles de ver...-informo Kardia, mientras continuaban caminando. Los menores se miraron y luego siguieron su camino tras los mayores.

-¿Creen que encontremos alguno de los ciervos que dijeron?-pregunto Camus, para desviar el tema.

-Eso esperemos...-le replico Degel- Si se nos hace tarde, nos quedaremos con la guardia cuatro... Por lo tanto se quedaran cerca de nosotros sí o sí... ¿Entendido?

-Si.-respondieron ambas criaturas al unísono.

_En otro lugar, límite de la guardia cuatro, fuera de los límites del G.U.N.S._

Aspros sujetaba con fuerza a Saga y lo mismo hacia su gemelo con Kanon, si salían estaban perdidos. Los restantes integrantes de la guardia cuatro, estaban obligadas a pararse delante de un paredón. Solo las mujeres y niños pequeños estaban siendo exceptuados de ese trágico fin. Defteros miro a su hermano mayor, tal vez se le perdonara la vida a los dos más jóvenes, pero ellos ya tenían 25 y claramente irían al paredón si les pillaban.

Morir no era lo que les preocupaba, lo que les preocupaba era lo que podía pesarle a sus hermanos menores si quedaban solos. Escucharon a los camiones ponerse en marcha y comenzar a llevarse a las personas que "podían ser útiles". Pero lo que más preocupaba a los gemelos, era que Saga era sordo... Una explosión cerca de él durante la "tierna" infancia, le había arrebatado la audición del oído derecho y le había casi dejado sordo del izquierdo.

Aspros sentía el temblar del menor, a pesar de su sordera el chico siempre había entendido que pasaba y que podía pasar si le agarraban. Escucharon los disparos, Kanon apretó con fuerza los ojos y se acurruco un poco más contra Defteros quien se aseguró que el grito de su hermano fuera ahogado por su mano. En ese momento, el menor de los hermano envidio a su gemelo.

_Antiguo centro comercial. Varias horas después._

-Ahí hay un ciervo... -Kardia se fue acercando al animal con cuidado, con el arma lista. Degel y los niños esperaban la distancia, normalmente no dejaban que los menores vieran esas escenas a pesar que Milo y Camus cazaban palomas. Una piedra dio contra su cabeza, por lo cual trato de buscar el origen del golpe. Al mirar sobre su hombro, no vio a los chicos... ¿Y si había algún enemigo cerca y la piedra era obra de Degel? Escucho el ruido de las piedras caer, observo dos que cayeron a determinadas distancias como si le marcaran un camino. No paso mucho hasta que escucho voces. Comenzó a caminar con paso veloz hacia donde provenían las piedras, al mismo tiempo que el ciervo se alejaba dando brincos. Al pasar cerca de un antiguo negocio que anunciaba ser una juguetería alguien le agarro por la espalda y le ingreso al lugar.

-Shh... No seas idiota-le gruño el hombre que le sujetaba, antes de hacerle ir a la trastienda donde un hombre idéntico al que le había atrapado por la espalda aguardaba con Degel y los niños.

-Hay sujetos merodeando, estense atentos.-gruño Defteros al comunicador. Milo y Camus estaban abrazados el uno al otro mientras Degel estaba atento a los ruidos del entorno.

-¿Cuantos son?-pregunto Kardia a Aspros, el hombre miro a su gemelo.

-Cuatro.-Informo Defteros, mientras revisaba su arma de mira y dejaba una bala lista para disparar- Solo quedamos cuatro.

-¿Quedan cuatro?-Degel le miro- ¿Están escondiéndose de ese grupo?

-Solo quedamos cuatro, de la división de resistencia...-Aspros le miro- hace unas horas encontraron el escondite y mataron a todos los mayores de 17 años que fueran varones... Al resto se los llevaron.- Kardia miro preocupado a los dos infantes- están buscando sobrevivientes, al que encuentran lo matan...-informo en un tono sumamente helado.- ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿Acaso no viste al ciervo?-pregunto irónico Kardia.- ¿Porque están por esta zona explorando?-pregunto refiriéndose a los soldados de E.G.G

-Es por eso que vinieron-informo Defteros- saben que la zona de guardia cuatro se estaba convirtiendo en nuestra zona de casa... ¿Qué mejor que dejarnos sin comida?

-¿Donde?-Vieron que Aspros tocaba su comunicador y escuchaba lo que le decían- Entendido. Podemos movernos, dicen que están siendo hacia el lado Este del lugar... Vamos hay que poner a salvo a esos niños.-indico con la cabeza a los menores y se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la trastienda para comenzar el escape.

_Tercer piso._

Saga estaba acurrucado entre un pilar y una planta silvestre que comenzaba a dominar ese lugar. Veía a los hombres marchando a solo unos cuantos metros por debajo de él. Sujeto con fuerza el rifle de mira contra su pecho, había visto con la mira los labios de unos de esos hombres. Sabían que buscaban a dos pares de gemelos, que faltaban cuatro hermanos y que les convenía llevarlos vivos. Dado que había perdido la audición a los 7 años, parte de su habla era tosca. Llevo su mano al comunicador, lo apretó y con dificultad solo dijo:

-Nos buscan.

_Sector sur, segundo piso._

Kanon estaba debajo de un mostrador, había visto venir a un grupo y se había escondido tras el mostrador de mármol. Había escuchado el "Nos buscan" de Saga. Sus hermanos y padres les habían enseñados a esconderse cuando los soldados del E.G.G. estuvieran merodeando.

-Saga... ¿Piso?-escucho que daban tres golpes al comunicador.- quédate ahí... nosotros te buscaremos...

_Fuente central._

-Hay alguien en el tercer piso- el sujeto miro a sus subordinados, mientras se aseguraban que los soldados de La alianza se quedaran de rodillas. -Ustedes quietos... o los niños pagan...- Había sido solo un descuido, un disparo rápido a la pierna de Degel que lo había hecho caer... Antes que poder colocarse a cubierto estaban rodeados y los niños estaban siendo víctimas de las miras de las armas.- Menos mal que ustedes tienen de estos...-el hombre dejo caer el comunicador de Defteros y lo piso.-Un par de gemelos... ¿Saben cuánto pagan por cada par de gemelos que llevamos?-Sonrío con malicia. Uno de los sujetos sujetaba a Milo amedrentando al niño con un arma en la cabeza y otro había tirado a Camus al suelo y apoyado el cañón de su rifle en la espalda del niño de 10 años.

-¿Este no es el niño de la recompensa...?-el uno de los sujetos miro a Milo- Es el niño...-el menor le dedico una mirada aterrada a Kardia, quien termino con un arma apuntando a su nuca y las muñecas sujetas por quien portaba el arma.- Mira bien a ese...

-Sí, me di cuenta.-informo el jefe- Es nuestro día de suerte, dos de los buscados y dos gemelos...

-No le hagan daño al niño- gruño Defteros, su arma de mira estaba solo a unos metros, pero cualquier intento de tomarla significaría la muerte de alguno de los otros o de su hermano. Degel tenía un arma apoyada en la frente, intentaba como podía hacer presión en la herida sangrante.

-Mejor no te preocupes por el niño, preocupa...-El hombre dejo libre una queja antes de avanzar unos pasos y caer al suelo boca abajo con un cuchillo de caza enterrado en el cráneo. El silbido del cuchillo cortando el aire, solo había sido el anuncio de lo que estaba por pasar. Milo dejo libre un grito de terror, dado que nunca había presenciado una muerte. Los otros levantaron las armas, tratando de localizar al lanzador de cuchillos.

-Sal ahora o matare al niño...-dijo el que tenía el arma apoyada en la espalda de Camus, Milo valía mucho dinero para los altos mandos. Unos pasos se escucharon unos pasos y un adolescente con un rifle de mira se hizo presente. El similar físico con los dos gemelos delataban el por qué lanzo el cuchillo y se había recargado.- Tira el arma... -El chico arrojo el arma al suelo.-también la que tienes en el muslo...-el joven saco el arma 9 mm de su agarradera y arrojo a unos metros de él.-De rodillas.-el chico obedeció, cuando uno se acercó Kardia pudo percibir la mirada que le lanzo a Aspros.

Dos segundos, dos muertos más. Los cuchillos aparecieron en las manos del chico quien los lanzo, rodó hacia adelante y tomo el arma pequeña. Jalo el gatillo varias veces, Kardia estaba seguro que no fue el único tirador... A la altura que estaba el menor, era muy difícil que fuera el ejecutor de los disparos que liberaron de sus captores a Camus, Milo y Degel...

-¿Que hace un adolescente con un arma?-pregunto Degel, justo cuando Camus corría a sus brazos.- Tranquilo... ahora estas a salvo...

-¿Saga?-el menor indico con la cabeza los pisos superiores.- tenemos que ir por... deja-comento Defteros.-Cuando una soga caía y Saga se deslizaba por esta hacia la planta baja.- El menor tiro de la cuerda y el agarre cayo.

-¿Sus hermanos manejan rifles?-Kardia les miro, pero luego observo a Milo que se aferraba aterrado a su cintura y luego a Degel que necesitaba atención medica.-Tenemos que irnos...

_Hospital. Media hora después._

Aspros y Defteros cargaron a Degel, mientras los dos niños eran supervisados por Kardia. Quien tenía el andar un tanto afectado dado que los niños prácticamente estaban agarrados de sus piernas. Los gemelos menores iban separados, uno delante y el otro detrás de la comitiva asegurándose que nadie les vigilara. Cuando llegaron al hospital se dirigieron a las escaleras y comenzaron a subir por ellas, teniendo el buen cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido por si llegaba a haber alguien (bueno o malo) que fuera de gatillo fácil.

_Habitación._

-Cuidado...-se quejó Degel, mientras los gemelos lo postraban en una envejecida camilla. Kardia miro el lugar, en muy buen estado y con claras señales que no era la primera vez que era visitado por el cuarteto.

-¿Ustedes vienen aquí?

-Ha veces... -informo Defteros- muy raramente...-aclaro, mientras sacaba unas gasas y vendas de un pequeño armario- El anterior jefe de la guardia cuatro, mando a poner en condiciones puntos estratégicos para primeros auxilios...-miro a los niños, para luego hacerle señas a Saga quien asintió y con la cabeza les indico a los menores que le siguieran.- Kanon, ve con él.

-No quiero dejar solo a mi hermano...-informo Camus, que ya se había vuelto a pegar a Degel, para luego mirar la venda que el mayor tenía en la pierna.

-No te preocupes, Defteros sabe lo que hace... y los gemelos te van a cuidar.-indico Aspros en un tono sereno de voz- ¿Escorpión... puedes mirar las escaleras?

-¿Y los niños?-pregunto Degel, tratando de contener el dolor que pedía expresarse por sus labios.

-Van a estar en la sala de pediatría.-informo Kanon, mientras ponía balas en el cargador de la 9 mm- Aún quedan algunos juguetes... ¿O acaso quieres que vean una extracción?-Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas, para luego Kardia dejara libre un suspiro. Aspros le tendió unas tijeras a Defteros, quien se dispuso a cortar parte del pantalón de Degel (en la zona donde estaba la herida.)

_Pasillo._

-¿Qué edad tienen?-pregunto Kardia a Saga, el menor ni se voltio para mirarle cuando formulo la pregunta, solo se dignaba a mirar hacia delante.- Oye... ¿Acaso eres tan impertinente como tu hermano?

-No, él es sordo.-informo Kanon, antes de lanzarle una mirada aguda.- Tenemos 14 y aprendimos a manejar los rifles a los 9... Y eso es una de las tantas cosas que aprendimos...

-Como lo de lanzar cuchillos. -comento Kardia, mientras Saga abría una puerta y les mostraba a los niños la envejecida sala de juegos de pediatría.

-Eso solo lo puedo hacer yo...-informo Kanon, antes de acercarse a la puerta que decía "salida de emergencia.- Saga no es tan bueno...-le hizo un gesto a su gemelo quien asintió y se acercó a la ventana, donde tomo una posición que le haría difícil de ver desde afuera.

-Milo. Camus.-Los menores le miraron- quédense aquí y hagan caso a...

-Kanon. -escucho que decía el joven sordo, que le miraba en ese instante- Saga-se marcó a sí mismo.

-¿No eras sordo?-pregunto mirando con desconfianza a Kanon y luego a Saga.

-Del oído derecho no escucha nada-informo Aspros, que entraba en ese momento- del izquierdo... apenas. Pero te puede leer los labios.-miro a Kardia- Kardia ¿No?-el joven asintió, hacía dos años que no tenía enfrente al gemelo.- Mira... Saga y Kanon son buenos manejando las armas... y ni te digo preparando explosivos y trampas.-el ojos turquesas arqueo una ceja.- No los subestimen porque son niños, nos han salvado el cuello varias veces.

-Supongo que debo creer lo que vi hace un rato-comento arisco- ¿Puedes cuidar del pasillo mientras me quedo con mi hermano y Camus?

-Por eso vine.-informo el gemelo, antes de descolgarse el rifle de mira- Hazle caso cuando te indican por dónde ir, conocen la zona mejor que tu.-le comento Aspros a Kardia antes de comenzar a salir de la habitación para ir a montar guardia.

-Oye...

-Defteros le saco la bala, le está cociendo la herida... Esperaremos un poco para movernos...

_Escondite de la guardia Tres, fuera de los límites del G.U.N.S._

-¿Que paso?-Aioros miro el semblante preocupado de Ilias, quien se acercaba a los tres jóvenes que intentaban engullir un poco de pan duro. No había ido bien el día con respecto a la caza.

-Esta correndo rumores...-miro a Aioria. Quien entendió que tenía que alejarse un poco, por lo cual se fue a sentarse a unos tres metros de los mayores.- Que destruyeron a la guardia cuatro.

-¿Qué?-Sísifo miro como no creyendo a su hermano mayor, al mismo tiempo que Aioros perdía el apetito por completo.

-Eso andan diciendo... Iré con un grupo a investigar, así que espero que se queden aquí...-miro al joven de 27 años, quien entendió a qué se refería.

-Los mejores francotiradores estaban en la guardia cuatro...-comento Sísifo, pensando en los gemelos y en los hermanos menores de estos.- Ten cuidado...

-Lo tendré... Ustedes procuren ir al sitio seguro-miro a Sísifo- Por favor, no salgan hasta que regrese.

-No te preocupes, no lo haremos...-informo Sísifo, con una sonrisa solo para calmar a su hermano mayor.

_Refugio secreto, media hora después._

Sísifo le sonrió con disimulo a los dos menores que jugaban con un mazo de cartas incompleto. Los habían encontrado en un laboratorio del E.G.G, el simple hecho de recordarlo le heló la piel. Lo que más le preocupaba a Sísifo, era la similitud entre los hermanos con él e Ilias...

Los habían tomado bajo su cuidado, pero ellos no eran nada suyo en realidad. Podía ser la posibilidad que fueran hijos ilegítimos de su padre... Dado que este había sido tomado prisionero cuando comenzó todo... Hacia 19 años ya que eso había pasado, 19 años desde que había visto como unos hombres se llevaban a su padre. 19 años desde que su padre le hizo esconderse en la casa del árbol con Ilias, mientras intentaba escapar le vieron dispararle con uno de esos cartuchos de descarga eléctrica y caer convulsionando en el suelo por la descarga. Ilias dejo libre un grito de horror, cosa que delató donde se estaban escondiendo. Hubiera sido un buen escondite de no haber sido por eso.

Su padre había sido obligado a trabajar, para los del E.G.G bajo la amenaza de asesinarlos a ellos dos si no cooperaba. Su padre hizo lo que se le mandaba por varios meses, mientras se aprendía los horarios de los cambios de guardia y elaboraba un plan mental para escapar con sus hijos.

Los chicos escaparon se encontraron con miembros de La alianza, pero su padre jamás apareció. Nadie supo decirles que le había sucedido, fue coincidencia que se encontraran con los miembros de La alianza. Fue azar del destino que se encontraran con Sage y su escuadrón, solo coincidencia.

_4°Piso, Pabellón pediátrico, Hospital. Sector de guardia cuatro._

Milo y Camus dormitaban un poco sobre un viejo sillón raído, estaban cubiertos por una manta igual de envejecida. Aspros seguía montando guardia en el pasillo. Defteros vigilaba la herida de Degel, por miedo a que pasara algo luego de la intervención para sacar la bala.

Kardia miro a los gemelos y luego a los dos infantes que dormían a solo unos metros de él. ¿Cuantos años habría de diferencia entre los gemelos y los dos infantes? Cinco como mucho, lamentablemente esos dos habían tenido que olvidarse de la adolescencia y convertirse en hombres antes de tiempo. Lo mismo que le había pasado a él, había tenido que madurar antes de tiempo. Solo que él había estado preso entre cuatro paredes blancas cubiertas por algo acolchonado y había sido usado como conejillo de indias por los del E.G.G.

Era un secreto a voces que los del E.G.G. buscaban gemelos, aunque nadie sabía la razón real de esa búsqueda. Ahora tenía otra duda en ese instante: ¿A qué se referían con eso de que Milo era él que buscaban? Dejo libre un largo y hondo suspiro, antes de observar que Saga se agachaba de golpe y le hacía gesto a Kanon, quien asintió.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kardia, se acercó a los niños con intención de levantarlos.

-No se mueva-informo Kanon, mientras preparaba el arma- Hay un tanque y normalmente vienen con escolta a pie. Despierta a los niños y llévalos con tu amigo-Kardia miro al adolescente, estaba en lo cierto. Esos adolescentes ya no eran adolescentes, ahora eran adultos en cuerpos de niños.

_Continuara._


	4. Los cautivos

**Saint seiya y TLC no me pertenecen.**

**Mi word no anda colaborador, así que tuve que redactar la historia en el "doc manager" y algunas cosas se me pudieron haber escapado.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Los Cautivos.<em>

El hombre, de unos 50 años, estaba sentado a mitad de la cama que ocupaba en esa habitación de color blanca. Había un único escritorio en ese lugar, lleno de papeles que muchas veces se veía tentado a destruir... Lo haría de no ser que eso seria en vano. La puerta, electrónica, de la habitación se abrió y dejo paso a uno de los altos mandos de E.G.G.

-Doctor Leonis...-El hombre se paro frente al antaño medico genetista.- Veo que no ha tenido "tiempo" para leer los informes que los científicos a su cargo le han enviado.

-Se llama resistencia no violenta.-informo el medico en un tono sereno, uno de los hombres que venia con el alto mando saco una vara eléctrica larga y la utilizo con el hombre. Haciéndole aullar de dolor y caer en el suelo, padeciendo dolosas contracciones musculares.

-De nada sirve esa estúpida metodología de resistencia-informo el hombre, mientras el medico intentaba ponerse de pie. Ante un gesto del hombre, el soldado volvió a utilizar la vara eléctrica en el sujeto.- ya debería de saberlo...

-¿Sabes que las descargas eléctricas, como esa, dañan a las neuronas?-le replico el prisionero, en un tono ligeramente burlón.

-Si, lo se, el doctor Krest Gainmides lo menciono una vez...-comento el alto mando con una lúgubre sonrisa.- El mejor neurólogo y el más importante genetista del mundo... Junto con otros médicos de gran relevancia en temáticas similares.

-Torturarme todo lo que quieras, no haré nada de lo que me pidas...-informo el hombre, dando muestras de la tenacidad que aun no eran capaces de doblegar.

-Supongo, que tendremos que volver a la antigua-dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba los guantes que acompañaban su traje militar de corte elegante- buscar a sus dos hijos... y su nieto-el hombre alzo la mirada al escuchar esa ultima palabra- traerlos aquí y hacerle ver que sus estupideces, las pagan ellos.

-¿Mis hijos? ¿Mi nieto?-¿nieto?

-Si...-el hombre le miro con una cruel sonrisa- su nieto. Su hijo mayor, Ilias, tuvo un hijo...-informo mientras le hacia mantener la cabeza erguida colocando un dedo bajo su mentón- Que crueldad del destino, traer un niño a ese mundo que se cae a pedazos...-aprecio como el hombre apretaba los dientes.- Lea esos archivos y dígame donde esta el error de mis científicos...

-El error esta en que siguen sus ordenes...-el sujeto se aparto del medico y el soldado volvió a dejar correr la electricidad por el cuerpo del hombre.

_Sector de calderas, sótano del hospital, Territorio de la guardia 4°, Fuera de los limites del G.U.N.S_

Defteros hacia caminar a Degel apoyándose en él, Aspros y Kardia cerraban la marcha. En medio de la comitiva, Kanon y Saga llevaban a los dos menores a sus espaldas.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Shhh.-le gruño Kanon, a Milo, mientras seguían el camino.- A un lugar donde estaremos a salvo...-Informo, a una corta distancia habia una zona con tablones apilados.- Bájate un momento...-Aspros y Kardia se dieron vuelta y se pusieron atentos al entorno en que estaban. Degel miro a Kanon, quien no tardo en levantar la tapa que daba acceso a una nueva escalera.

-¿Que es eso?-Degel miro confundido el lugar, mientras Saga baja primero para luego atrapar a los niños que Kanon hacia bajar.

-La gran mayoría de la guardia 4° eran ex militares...-informo Defteros, mientras lo ayudaba a bajar.- Digamos que eramos los más preparados... Incluso nuestros padres trabajaban para el ejercito... Eran especialistas en distintos temas...

-¿Niños?

-Aquí.-dijeron las dos criaturas, mientras Kardia bajaba de un salto y luego bajaba Aspros cerrando la misteriosa puerta.-Vieron que el joven colocaba una especie de traba y bajaba un pestillo.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Milo, cuando vio que Aspros sacaba algo de su mochila y lo comenzaba a instalar en ese lugar.

-Eso es...-comenzo Degel con ligero horror.

-Nuestro padre era experto en explosivos de la armada-informo Defteros- nosotros no jugábamos con masa, jugábamos con C4...-comento en un tono casi irónico.

-Ya de nada sirve...-informo Aspros, mientras comenzaba a caminar, al mismo tiempo que Kanon enciende una vara incandescente.-Ya no hay razones para que sigamos en este lugar...-informo mientras le daba algo a Kardia- solo lo oprimes, cuando salgamos del túnel.

-¿También los voy poniendo?-pregunto Kanon, mientras se quitaba su mochila.

-No, dámelos...-el menor le dio la mochila a su hermano más grande.- en marcha...

-¿Por que me los das?-pregunto Kardia, mientras caminaba a la par de Aspros y Defteros volvía ayudar a caminar a Degel. Los nenes caminaban agarrados de la mano de Saga, mientras Kanon iba adelante con la vara incandescente.

-Por que estoy seguro que buscaras cualquier forma de sobrevivir y sacar a tu hermano de aquí... -el mayor le miro- solo es lógica, una dispara puede acabar conmigo... y yo se que Defteros en ese caso hará hasta lo imposible por evitar la muerte de Kanon o Saga... Pero ahora esta cargando a tu amigo...

* * *

><p>Cada cierta distancia, Aspros colocaba un explosivo C4... Los jóvenes caminaban con paso atento más que alguna cucaracha dando vueltas no encontraban.<p>

-¿Por que quieren hacer** Boom** todo?-pregunto Milo, mirando sobre su hombro.

-Por... que nadie quiere que ellos usen estos túneles para atacar a más personas. -le informo Defteros en un tono fraternal, que a muchos les hizo sentir seguros. -Ya no queda nadie de la alianza, exceptuando mis hermano y yo, para que los use... Por lo tanto, les haremos una maldad a los del E.G.G sacando la posibilidad de usar estos lugares.

-Ah... -Milo lo pensó un poco- ¿Podemos ver como explotan?-pregunto mirando a Kardia, que ya había entendido que Aspros colocaba los explosivos en los puntos más importantes de los túneles.

_Antigua estación de subterráneo._

-Kanon...-el chico hizo un movimiento y la vara se apago. Una amplia estación estaba frente a ellos- Kardia... dame...-El joven le devolvió el detonador a Aspros...- Hagan lo que les dice Defteros.- informo mientras seguía caminando.

-Tápense asi los oídos.-Kardia y Degel le hicieron lo que Defteros les ordenaba.-en cuanto ustedes dos...- Les dijo a Milo y Camus.-Tomen... -busco en uno de los bolsillos de sus mochilas y les dios tapones para los oídos...-Kardia y Degel vieron que Kanon se ponia unos que tenia como collar en el cuello, lo mismo Aspros.- Lo lamento... pero solo tengo dos...-admitio con pena...-Saga se acerco a los jóvenes y les tendió los que llevaba en su mochila.

-Gracias.-el menor asintió, luego vieron que Kanon se comunicaba con su hermano por señas.

-Adiós túneles...-informo Aspros, mientras activaba el lo tapones, solo percibieron el temblor y vieron a la nube de polvo aparecer por un momento antes de disiparse en las varias vías.

-Guau...-Milo se saco los tapones y se acerco a Kardia- ¿Viste eso?

-Si, Milo.

-Pongámonos en marcha.-ordeno Degel, mientras le devolvía los tapones a Saga.- Supongo que volaran todos los túneles...

-estaremos ocupados con eso un par de semanas...-admitio Defteros- volar todos los túneles, lleva su tiempo.

-¿Nos quedamos o nos vamos?-pregunto Kardia, mirando a Degel y luego a los gemelos.

-¿Necesitan ayuda para inutilizar los túneles?-pregunto Degel.

-¿Saben de explosivos?-replico Aspros, mientras revisaba las cargas que le quedaban.

-No.

-Entonces no serán de ayuda.-replico.- Aunque tu no te puedes mover mucho con esa herida... Supongo que los chicos le pueden explicar lo básico del preparado... ¿Saben atar cables?

-Si.

-Entonces serán útiles para algo-les informo Kanon.- tenemos que irnos... o vendrán por causa de los temblores.-los hombres asintieron, tenían que llegar a un lugar seguro cuanto antes.

_Casa, antigua zona residencial, sector de guardia cuatro, Fuera del G.U.N.S_.

-¿Que es este lugar?-pregunto Milo, mientras entraban por una reja oxidada- ¡juegos!-exclamo al ver los columpios, sube y baja y tobogán.

-Nuestra casa... antes que todo se fuera al infierno-informo Aspros por lo bajo. Era una bonita casa de clase media alta, Degel recordó por un momento su hogar en Francia y Kardia rememoró la granja de isla Milos. Todos habían perdido sus hogares de una forma, ya no podían regresar a su origen a lo que era todo antes que la guerra comenzara... Antes de que el E.G.G dejara de ser una asociación que compraba tierras para convertirse en una agrupación golpista que acababa con gobiernos democráticos.

-Por aqui...-Kanon iba llevando de la mano a Milo, abrió la puerta cerrada con llave, e ingreso a la casa.

_Sala._

La casa aun se hallaba en pie, era una de las zonas deshabitadas pero no destruidas. Defteros dejo que Degel reposara en el sillón de dos cuerpos, Milo y Camus se sentaron sobre unos almohadones, mientras los otros recorrían el lugar.

-Miren...-Kanon se acerco a los dos niños y les tendió algo que Kardia y Degel no veían hace años: Chocolates.

-¿De donde los sacaron?-Aspros y Defteros hicieron muecas, claramente no era pregunta para ser respondida frente a menores.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?-pregunto Milo, mientras rompía una parte de su chocolate y lo miraba con desconfianza.- ¿O nos moveremos de nuevo?-Kardia se acerco y le metió el trozo de chocolate en la boca, la cara de Milo se ilumino al saborear algo tan rico.

-Milo. Callado.-le ordeno Kardia.

-Los del gremio, dudo que se acerquen hasta aquí...-comento Aspros, mientras revisaba la herida de Degel- es mejor estar en un lugar "seguro" con esa herida...-el chico asintió.

-Si no les molesta nuestra compañía... -Defteros les miro- pueden quedarse aquí... -Kardia y Degel intercambiaron las miradas, no iban a irse, era mejor esperar a que Degel se sanara. Era claro que los gemelos apreciaban su compañías, eran los últimos de la guardia cuatro y tenían que volver a "armarse"

_Refugio secreto. Sector de la guardia tres. Fuera de los limites del G.U.N.S. Al mismo tiempo._

Aioria daba vueltas por el pequeño refugio, que Ilias y él habían encontrado hacia años. El niño se estaba aburriendo claramente, no podía culparle por aburrirse... Tenia 10 años y tenia que buscar alguna forma para entretenerse sin llamar la atención. El tiempo encerrado no ayudaba a mitigar su aburrimiento.

Se sentía extraño, estaba preocupado por Ilias, hacia horas que se había ido a investigar que había pasado con la guardia cuatro. Estaba preocupado por Aspros, Defteros y sus hermanos. Ellos estaban en la guardia cuatro, eran francotiradores y expertos en explosivos. Escucho un ruido, se puso inmediatamente en guardia y una mujer apareció llevando un pequeñín en brazos.

-Arkhes...-El joven se acerco a la chica y tomo al infante dormido- Ilias no me dijo que vendrían... te hubiera ido a buscar de haberlo sabido.

-Lo se...-la chica miro al pequeño dormido, su cabello era rubio castaño como el de su padre. -Pero no queríamos llamar la atención, aparte no es la primera vez que me muevo sola con Regulus en brazos.-la joven se sentó y Aioria no tardo en ponerse a su lado.- Estoy preocupada por él... No me gusta que siempre sea él al que envían...-comento en un tono apenado.- Se que es uno de los capitanes, pero me preocupa... siempre que sale...-admitio la joven de cabello rubio y ojos ocre.

-Volvera, no te preocupes Ark.-le informo Aioria, con una tranquila sonrisa. La chica meció suavemente el cabello del menor, era enfermera en "La Alianza"... y siempre había temido que a sus cuidados fuera a parar su esposo. El padre de su hijo.

_Entrada del G.U.N.S. Al mismo tiempo._

El camión atravesó la inmensa muralla por medio de la magna puerta de hierro macizo, comenzó a circular a paso lento. Ilias intento mover sus muñecas, les habían tendido una emboscada. Solo a él le habían perdonado la vida el resto había muerto por nada. La guardia cuatro ya no existía, no tenían nada que hacer en ese territorio...

Intento liberar sus muñecas, como así también sus tobillos, pero la empresa se estaba volviendo imposible. Uno de los hombres le dio vuelta y comenzó a revisar los bolsillos de su chaqueta, para luego sacar una foto instantánea. Hacia un tiempo atrás, cuando Regulus aun tenia solo un año, había encontrado una cámara instantánea que aun tenia rollo. Habían tomado una foto de su familia completa (Aioros y Aioria incluidos, dado que los veía como dos hermanitos menores) y desde entonces la llevaba siempre consigo en el bolsillo a la altura de su corazón.

-¿Tu familia?-Ilias apretó los dientes, ante la pregunta burlona, la mordaza le impedía hacer otra cosa- que curioso... se parecen a ciertas personas que estamos buscando...-Le informo el soldado con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Más te vale que nos digas donde están... o te aseguro que te pesara luego.

_Celda. Altos mandos de E.G.G. Varias horas después._

El medico estaba sentado en la cabecera de su cama, pensando el asunto que ya era abuelo... ¿Podía ser tranquilamente una mentira? Si, podía ser una mentira. También podía ser verdad, podía tener un nieto ahí afuera... La puerta de la habitación se abrió y uno de los altos mandos de E.G.G ingreso a la habitación escoltado por dos soldados.

-Derbal... Has venido en vano, ya le he dicho a tu camarada que no pienso colaborar-informo el hombre en un tono por demás helado y una mirada sumamente desafiante.

-No estaba enterado.-saco del interior de su chaqueta una fotografía instantánea y se la mostró al medico científico.- Al parecer... se agrando tu familia. Los ojos de Kaiser se posaron en las seis personas que componían la foto, pero principalmente en el bebe en brazos de la joven.

-Es solo una foto-gruño, poniéndose de nuevo su mascara de frialdad.

-Tienes razon...-el hombre dejo la foto en la cama y le miro- es solo una foto y el es solo tu hijo-chasqueo los dedos y dos soldados ingresaron a rastras a un hombre al que le habían tapado la cabeza con una capucha. Derbal retiro la capucha con un veloz movimiento y el rostro de Ilias quedo al descubierto.

-¡ILIAS!-Los dos soldados se apresuraron a sujetar a Kaiser y ponerle de rodillas. Su hijo mayor estaba amordazado, un poco de sangre y ligeros moretones cubría su rostro.

-¿Hace cuanto que no están cara a cara?-Kaiser apreto los dientes, para evitar dejar libre un insulto por la rabia. Derbal saco un arma y la coloco en la sien del más joven- ahora Doctor Leonis... revisara esos archivos y colaborara con los científicos... o vera como torturamos todos los días a su hijo-una sonrisa maléfica se formo en sus labios.- Y rueguen que no demos con el resto de su familia... -Ilias con la mirada le daba a entender que no aceptara- ¿Va a colaborar?-Kaiser desvió la mirada y relajo el cuerpo, no podía...

-Si.

-Llevárselo...-Ilias comenzo a protestar, a pesar de llevar la mordaza puesta y a pedirle que no lo hiciera.- comience a trabajar doctor... O le aseguro que su hijo pagara las consecuencias.-miro la foto- quédesela... como señal de nuestra buena voluntad.

_Refugio secreto. Sector de la guardia tres. Fuera de los limites del G.U.N.S. _

Sisifo ingreso al escondite y se acerco a Arkhes, la chica con cuidado se aparto de los tres menores durmientes y se acerco a él. El rostro sombrío de su cuñado no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando le miro y vio que este negaba con la cabeza, tubo que reprimir el grito y hacer un esfuerzo para ahogar el llanto. Sisifo le hizo salir del lugar, la abrazo y la dejo llorar sobre su hombro.

Un segundo grupo había encontrado al grupo de Ilias muerto, pero sin rastros de él... Aun estaban buscándole, pero todo indicaba que se lo habían llevado al G.U.N.S.

_Laboratorios, cuartel secundario del E.G.G., interior del G.U.N.S. Tres horas después._

Ilias intento moverse, había estado inconsciente desde que lo sacaron de esa extraña habitación en donde tenían a su padre... Estaba atado a una especie de silla, extrañamente lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la silla de los dentistas. Logro ver, dado que no podía ni mover la cabeza, que un equipo marcaba sus latidos y otro sus ondas cerebrales.

-Ok... ya despertaste- un sujeto de cabellera rojiza y ojos esmeralda le miro- TU eres... el sujeto del que proviene Aioros IX...-comento mientras revisaba una computadora- vaya... eres uno de los primeros sujetos O...

-¿que me vas a hacer?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Veras...-el científico le miro con algo de recelo, falso recelo en realidad se moría pro decirle la verdad al joven- Resulta ser... que posees algo, que tu padre no posee, y ese algo nos sirve para algo mucho más impresionante...

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Crees que se pueda modificar el código genético de alguien?-al oír esa pregunta Ilias no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos.- Aioros IX, a quien espero tener pronto en mi poder, a quien parecer conoces...-el medico sonrío, Ilias pudo ver que en su credencial decía Alberich Megrez- es ...-miro ah Ilias con una sonrisa llena de cruel fascinación- el único clon tuyo que ha logrado sobrevivir...

-¿Clo...clon?-Ilias no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Aioros era un clon de él? ¿El niño que habían encontrado en uno de los laboratorios del E.G.G en realidad era un clon suyo? ¿El niño que aseguraba que Aioria era su hermano menor? Incluso Aioria decía que Aioros era su hermano mayor, no podía ser que Aioros fuera un clon suyo.

-Así es... con ayuda de tu padre... Obviamente ayuda involuntaria... -aclaro, sin borrar su sonrisa- logramos copiar casi perfectamente tu código genético... -el cuerpo de Ilias se tenso al escuchar esas palabras.- se crearon 10 Aioros... Nombrados así para su identificación... El único que llego a desarrollarse completamente, fue Aioros IX.-Ilias no podía apartar su mirada del hombre (de por si que los movimientos de su cabeza fueran restringidos ya casi se lo imposibilitaba) esa revelación le tenia completamente paralizado.

-¿Aioria?-la pregunta salio sola de sus labios, el hombre le quito lo impedía los movimientos y le permitió mover la cabeza una vez más. Se acerco a una computadora y tecleo unas cosas, para luego dar vuelta la pantalla y mostrarle las dos fotos.-No...

-Si...- Junto a la foto de **Aioria V**, se hallaba la foto de Sisifo... Una foto de cuando eran más pequeños y habían caído en manos del E.G.G. - Aioria V, es el clon de tu hermano...-sonrió con malicia. -El unico que sobrevivió...-informo con algo de pena.- Tanto el como Aioros IX, demostraron una extraña anomalía...-le dedico una mirada cruel.

-¿Anomalía?-¿los chicos están enfermos?

-A pesar de no serlo... solo basto que se vieran una vez frente a frente para que se creyeran hermanos.- Alberich hizo una mueca- pero a las pocas semanas, aparecieron los soldaditos de La Alianza y se los llevaron.-su mirada se suavizó y le dedico una sonrisa llena de crueldad.- pero tu puedes informarnos de su comportamiento-informo mientras le retiraba con cuidado unos cortos cabellos de la frente.- Decirnos como es que ellos dos "se creen" hermanos y como se comportan el uno con el otro.

-Nunca.-dijo el joven apretando los dientes- nunca les diré nada.

-Terminaras hablando, todos lo hacen.-replico Alberich, antes de poner una mascarilla sobre la nariz y boca de Ilias- dulces sueños... -los ojos de Ilias, comenzaron a cerrarse al poco tiempo.

_Continuara._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arkhes: <em>**es una ninfa aparecida en el gaiden de Sisifo que parece tener una amistad con Ilias.


End file.
